a lover's triangle 1
by chey1girl
Summary: A bvb smut between Andy Ashley and CC. rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 lover's triangle

Love triangle chapter one "The summer's hold"

andy's POV

It's a long summer's eve and Andy and Ashley just finished their last song on stage. As the band walk off to the meet n' greet Andy and Ashley creeped away to the tour bus.

" You told me to meet you here?" asked Andy. "Yea there's something I want to show you." Ashley replied. Walking towards Ashley's bunk he felt his hair being moved. " W-w-what are you doing Ashley?" He stuttered. "Something I know you've wanted to do for a long time." Laying Andy down he gently as he kissed his neck. " No CC will find out." " Don't worry right now it's just you and me."

Ashley softly removed Andy's shirt. " Oh please be gentle." Andy begged. " I'll try." He whispered in his ear. Kissing Andy's neck Ashley went in. "OUCH!" Andy cried out. Holding Andy's hand and continuing he said to him, " When CC leaves you I'll be there." When he was done Ashley went to his knees in front of Andy and started to please him. When the meet n' greet was over the rest of the guys came back. Jinx the funny one, CC the controlling one, and Jake the quiet one. With everyone there Andy was caught off guard, Ashley left. " Does anyone know where ash went?" Jake asked. " probably somewhere to freshen up after his and Andy's long day. Jinx said winking at Andy. " Yes Andy where were you two during the meet n' greet. CC asked. The room became deathly quite with everyone waiting to hear Andy's response. " W-w-well we went to the corner to get something to eat." Andy replied nervously. Hours later Ashley came back to the tour bus. While everyone was asleep in their own bunk, Ashley quietly walked over to Andy's and looked in and found christian coma laying with him. His heart sank and he went to bed in hopes for a new day.

"Ashley wake up dude you're late for the concert." Jinx stated. " what time is it!" Ashley screamed. "Time to get ready, concert in ten." "No I can't believe I slept in." Ashley ran off the bus not knowing he was just in his underwear. " OH MY GOD, LOOK HERE!" screamed a fangirl. When he realized what was wrong he ran back in. " Jinx you ass!" he proclaimed. "See this is why no one ever sleeps in." Jinx said. Changing he puts on a ripped A7X sleeveless shirt, studded pants and he was off. Backstage the band did their routine and then headed towards the stage. Mid way through 'savior' Andy fell and hurt himself. The concert was cut short but the people of Warped Tour continued on. Once back at the tour bus, CC, Jake, and Jinx go out for drinks and chicks. Ashley stayed behind to treat Andy.

" you faked the dive?" he asked. " Yes, I just can't keep doing this." "What?" " No, it's not like that ash." " By ' doing this' I mean me and CC,not us." "good I can finally lay in you bed with you and no one can say shit." said Ashley. "But I still don't know how to do it, we are on tour together constantly and when we aren't on tour we are all in the music room writing new songs." " I just can't do it!" cried Andy. " It is this hold he has on me." " Something I cannot escape from." While Andy cried Ashley just sat there and held him. " every thing will be fine." Ashley reassured Andy. Just then a slam to the front door Andy hid because he knew nothing good could come from seeing Christian Coma right now. CC was drunk falling around. Yelling " come here Andy!" But before he could come out of the bathroom, Christian grabbed Andy by the hair and pulled him out of the bus. " I don't want you hanging around Ashley." CC slurred his words. The rest of the tour buses turned a blind eye to what was going on. After CC was done bashing on Andy he fell asleep in their shared bunk.

" I can't do this anymore." Andy screamed. " All he is, is abusive." "but I still love him!" Andy cried out. Walking away was Ashley with tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 past experiences

Past experiences chapter 2

Ashley POV

walking around the tour bus lot. Seeing all of the people that where at his show. All he could think about was and is Andy. When his friend Jake came up next to him to talk him down.

"I've tried and I've failed." " Where ever we are there he is!" Ashley sobbed. " Just walking around and leaving him there with HIM makes me so mad." " There's nothing you can do." Jake said. "You've tried, but you only fail when you quit." " So go back in there and fight for your love." " And nothing can get in the way, unless you let it." So Jake grabbed Ashley's hand and drug him into the tour bus. Sitting there was Andy, Jinx, and of course CC. " Hey." Ashley said nervously. " I need to talk to you Christian." they both walked towards the back room. " What." CC said in a husky voice. "I would really like if you would let Andy choose, me or you." " Fine by me" CC called Andy in. "So, who would you like you be with?" " remember I was the one that got you off the street." he said. "But also remember that I have loved you from the very beginning.

With Andy's past he chose CC. Looking at Andy,Ashley turned away. " I knew you could never love me." Ashley said walking out with Jake. All Andy could do was watch him leave. " It's all because of his past that he chose that bastard." " He has always been in an abusive relationship, and when a good one is offered he denied it." Jake had nothing to say, because he has always been the ear when the guys need it. " Jake, what do you think?" " I think everyone needs to sleep on it and come back to it tomorrow after the concert." Ash nodded and they headed in. They both walked pass Andy, but Andy grabbed Ashley hand and kissed him. "Andy you've chosen and I can't stand here and watch you cheat on CC with me." "Your past has chosen for you." "Andy I'll love you till I die, but you past will keep winning." Turning around he walked away. He heard CC in the background and confronted him.

" You can't just do that to him!" "Making him chose, that's just not fair." So please CC break it up." "What do you know?" " I love him too, it's just hard to deal with, when you have to battle for it." "So that's why you hate me?" Ashley asked. "Hey if you really want Andy come take him." "Tell him he and I are finished, or something." "Because I think I may leave the band." CC said.

Ashley runs to Andy's bunk and tells him what had just transpired, but Andy is laying asleep so Ashley laid down with him. CC saw but just walked pass. He left Andy a note ' Andy I love you and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." " But I know Ashley will treat you better, don't live through your past, live for your future." Ashley read the note and smiled. He tried to find Christian but it was too late, He was gone. Walking back in Ashley sees Jake. " what happened to CC, where did he go?" "he left, now it's just you, me, and Andy." they walked back in to go back to sleep. "another problem for another day." Jake said.

That very next morning Andy woke up to Ashley not CC in his bed. " What happened to CC?" Andy asked. Jake being the only other one up answered. " Andy, CC left the band and here's the note he left you." Andy read the note, looked at Ashley and cried. Hearing his tears hit the floor Ashley wakes up. "What's wrong!" "What's happened?" Ashley yelled out. "Nothing it's just that you fought for me." Andy replied. Ashley sat up. " Of course I fought." "But now when need to find CC and tell him that he can still be in the band." said Jake. They all ran outside looking and yelling for him and disturbing the other tour buses. Bert the lead singer of The Used came out, and said for them to shut the fuck up. Jake prayed to god that they would find CC. So the search continued.


	3. chapter 3 confusion

Confusion chapter 3

Andy's POV

Drowning deep in confusion, Andy doesn't know which way to go. Knowing that Ashley loves him but also knowing that CC loved him. Ashley walked into their room. He kissed Andy and sat on the bed. Changing out of his running clothes Andy walked over and sat next to him. Ashley could sense something was wrong and asked what it was. " Ashley I don't know where to go." Andy cried. " Just hold me." Andy begged. Ashley laid down with Andy and held him close. After Andy fell asleep Ashley went out to smoke. There he saw what looked like Christian. " Hey!" Ashley yelled. Getting no reply Ashley went out looking for what he thought was CC. No one ever showed up. " It was just my imagination." he said.

" No one has to know what I saw." he whispered to himself. Going back to his and Andy's room Jake sees Ashley up. "What you up for so late in the night.?" Jake asked. " Nothing just some water." "Well when was the water outside?" Jake joked. "I'm going to get back to Andy." Ashley said. " Night." Once back in bed and asleep Ashley is awoken by Andy. " I just need to be confronted." "Of course, what's wrong?" "I feel like I am being abandoned." I will NEVER leave you!" Ashley said. Andy started to touch Ashley. "If you won't leave me, prove it." Andy started to kiss Ashley and stroke his hair. " It's time to just dive in." Andy said. " You sure Andy?" "Yes I am." Ashley took off Andy's shirt kissing he chest and neck. " Ashley , let's go a little faster than last time." Andy asked. "Ok if you're sure."

Ashley pulled out his s&m suit and dressed up. "Lay down!" he commanded Andy. Ashley gagged him and tied him to the bed. Ripping Andy's pants off he turned him onto his back. "Ready?" he said. Getting his whip he hit Andy. " Oh." Andy moaned gagged and tied. Ashley slapped Andy and poured hot wax on him. "Now your turn." Ashley untied Andy. After being untied Andy jumped on Ashley and bent him over and fucked him. " Andy I've never seen this side to you!" "Ashley, you bring out the beast in me." Andy screamed.

With all the sex in the air Andy holds Ashley close, kissing him and loving every minute. He forgot all about CC. Forgetting how horrible he was, how he alienated him from the rest of the band. All he could think about was that Ashley loved him. With that the drowning confusion was gone.


	4. chapter 4 last chance

Chapter 4 Last chance

Christian coma's POV

Wanting to come back christian fought with himself. "I have found that everything I do goes up in ashes." "my love for Andy,my love for our music, I just gave it all up." standing in Andy's window he saw the love that Ashley shown, and wanting that he came back every night. Seeing the things that, he always wanted for Andy. Jake knew of CC's return. But never told Andy or Ashley, but always wanted to. Jake talked to him and told him that they needed him back. But Christian always said "No." "Then why do you keep coming back?" fighting back tears CC walked away, and this is where Ashley sees him.

"He needs you AND me." Ashley said. "He loves us both, so come back." Ashley said. "OK but this is my last chance." CC cried. "please don't let me hurt him again." " OK." replied Ashley. " I won't let you hurt OUR Andy." Ashley grabbed Christian's hand and brought him to their shared room. "Andy?" Christian called. Andy rolled over, but when he saw CC he broke down. " you left me." "Ashley id better for me than you." " But you can stay in the band, please don't leave again." " I need you both." CC hugged Andy, then Ashley said " Would you like to sleep with the both of us?" Walking from the front of the bus to the back Jake was laying in bed with his lady of the night and CC looked at him, but all he did was nod.

CC looked like nervous because he didn't want to hurt either of them. One he loved and the other was his closest friend. "Can I really cross this line?" "between friends,can we become more?" Coma's emotions conflicted with him. But once he was kissing Ashley, he knew everything would be fine. Once Andy kissed him he knew he made the right decision. The last chance was his best.


End file.
